


Sunday Morning

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Sappy, Sentinel Bingo Card, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Someone has a fight and one of them has to give in to make the other breakfast.  Who shall it be?Sentinel Bingo Prompt: Sunday Morning





	Sunday Morning

Sunday Morning  
By PattRose  
Prompt: Sunday Morning  
Type of Fanwork: Drabble  
Title: Sunday Morning  
Warnings: Sappy  
Summary: Someone has a fight and one of them has to give in to make the other breakfast. Who shall it be?   
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 569  
Sentinel Bingo Card- Slash

 

Blair was in the shower and still mad about the night before. He and Jim had fought about something so stupid, but before they knew it they each said something they wished they hadn’t. Jim thought Blair took advantage of his good nature, as if, and Blair thought that Jim was a jerk. If Blair had stepped back and really thought about it, they were both right. They were both jerks, but he wasn’t doing that. 

Jim lay in bed on that Sunday morning, wondering when everything had gone to hell. He didn’t mean any of those things he had said to Blair the night before, but damn it, Blair said some pretty mean and petty things also. Jim turned on his side and sighed. He was not giving in and making breakfast. That’s all there was to it. 

Blair dried off in the bathroom and thought some more about what an ass they both were the night before. Now, here they were on a Sunday morning, while they should be making love in their bed, instead of being pissed off at each other. This was the first real fight that both men had to deal with. Blair wasn’t happy. He knew Jim wasn’t happy. But did Blair want to make breakfast for Jim and forgive him that easily? _I think not._

When Blair came out to the kitchen Jim was standing there making coffee. Blair thought that might be a good sign. He decided to say something nice. 

“It smells great. I was dying for a cup of coffee,” Blair confessed. 

“Me too,” Jim answered and he poured them both a cup and sat them on the table. 

“Thanks, Jim.”

“You’re welcome, Blair.”

They both sipped their hot brew but still didn’t apologize to each other at all. When push came to shove, they would have to admit that both of them were as stubborn as the other one. 

After about ten minutes of silence, Jim finally asked, “Would you like to help me make breakfast?”

Blair jumped up and replied, “I would love to. I’ll get the eggs and bacon and you get the toast ready to go. And orange juice, okay? I love orange juice with breakfast. I know you do too. I’m really sorry about last night.”

“Blair, I don’t even remember what started it, do you?”

Blair lied, “No. I don’t.”

“I’m sorry too, Chief. Let’s get this breakfast started, eat, clean up and then we can discuss the two of us in our bed, holding on to each other. How does that sound?”

Blair beamed with happiness. “I couldn’t agree more. I love you, man.”

Jim walked over and pulled Blair into his arms and kissed him longingly. 

“I think breakfast can wait. I would love to talk and make love right now,” Jim suggested. “I love you too, Chief. Let’s not do this anymore.”

“You got it, man.” Blair grabbed Jim’s hand and led him up the stairs, knowing that he was never going to do this again. He loved Jim way too much to do that. 

As they were walking up the stairs, Jim whispered, “I know what the fight was about. I was a jerk. I’m so sorry.”

“So was I. Now it’s time to move on. Didn’t someone mention making love?”

Jim snickered and pushed Blair up the stairs faster. No one had to tell Jim twice. 

The end


End file.
